


Local Men Express Their Feelings For Each Other

by alltheginjoints



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheginjoints/pseuds/alltheginjoints
Summary: Jack and Gabe have a nice morning because they deserve it.





	Local Men Express Their Feelings For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekiros.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sekiros.tumblr.com).



“I don’t know why I agreed to this”, Gabe grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he shifted the curtains to see the first rays of the sun creeping over the horizon. 

“Because you are a wonderful, thoughtful man that loves me very much.” Jack ruffled his hair. He loved Gabe’s morning bedhead, so at odds with his organized way of doing things and measured demeanor. “I’ve already brewed a pot of coffee”, he said as he made his way out of the room, leaving Gabe to get dressed. 

Gabe heard the rickety screen door clatter shut as Jack made his way outside. He could smell fresh brewed coffee wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. Tossing the blankets aside, he reached for the rumpled, worn-in jeans and a red and black checked flannel he’d worn the day before. Not bothering to button his shirt, he pulled on his socks and padded into the kitchen. 

Jack understated the coffee. Not only had he brewed a fresh pot, he had a travel mug ready for Gabe, made just the way he liked it—two sugars with just a splash of milk. Gabe peered out the window that overlooked the small field and barn, but instead of the ordinary sight of two stocky horses idly grazing, Jack had both of the horses saddled up and ready to go. Go where, Gabe wasn’t sure. This was Jack’s idea—Jack loved going on these early morning rides, and Gabe loved Jack. Which is why he was here, awake before the sun, sloppily buttoning his shirt while he drank his coffee, when he could have been sleeping.

Jack tightened the girth on Gunner’s saddle, and gave Blaze a final once over. He hoped Ana was able to get everything set up. He knew Gabe was only coming along on this trip for him, making this the perfect opportunity to try and surprise him. Under ordinary circumstances, the man was unsurpriseable. Gabe always defended himself by citing his ability to pick up on everyone’s unconscious cues, but Jack knew that translated into getting the information out of an unsuspecting Jesse or Fareeha. The screen door clattered, jolting Jack out of his thoughts. 

Gabe hid his smile as he sauntered up to Jack, who had busied himself with the horses as he approached. He gave Jack a quick kiss as he took Blaze’s reins from him. “Better hurry up if we’re going to catch the sunrise.”

The mounted the horses and set off on the usual path Jack liked to take through the woods to a high bluff that overlooked the small irregularly shaped ponds and lakes; remnants of long abandoned quarries. The woods were quiet, the silence punctuated by the occasional twig snapping under the hoof of Gunner or Blaze. Gabe rode behind Jack. He liked watching the almost imperceptible shift from uptight squad commander to the easygoing farm boy he was in his past life. Gabe could practically see Jack’s shoulders unhook themselves from his ears as the tension eased out of his body, admiring how his fluid posture matched Gunner’s gait. 

They emerged from the woods, the moment of truth approaching. It took every ounce of self control for Jack to not turn around and look at Gabe, for fear of giving away the surprise. 

“What’s that up there?” 

Jack smiled, not answering him right away. He knew the ‘that’ Gabe was referring to was a small white party tent, pitched under the shade of one of the large oak trees on the bluff. Jack and Ana set the tent up the day before, but—if Ana had followed through—the inside of the tent should be the real surprise. 

Jack trotted up the hill and quickly dismounted Gunner, tying him to one of the hitching ropes on the tree. He still hadn’t answered Gabe. 

“Jack, what is all this?” Gabe caught up to him, the look on his face both accusatory and playful. 

“You’ll see.” He helped Gabe tie Blaze up next to Gunner, and taking his hand, led him over to the tent. 

He pulled back the curtain, and sighed with relief. Ana had done a masterful job. Late last night, she set up two adirondack chairs laden with soft blankets and brought the cooler Jack packed with all of Gabe’s favorite food. 

Gabe poked his head into the tent, letting go of Jack’s hand in shock. 

“I figured it’s the least I can do for you, since you got up early for me and all” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I know you don’t love these early morning rides as much as I do…” he trailed off seeing the wry smile on Gabe’s face, “or, you know, at all, but you do it for me because it makes me happy.” 

Jack swallowed. “And I appreciate that.” 

Neither man considered himself to be particularly good at talking about their feelings; the emotions were there, but they didn’t always have the right tools to express them. But, through all their experiences together, and this relationship they built, they discovered their own ways to give and receive the love they had for each other. 

For Gabe, sometimes this meant indulging Jack in his early-to-bed, early-to-rose farm boy ways. 

For Jack, sometimes this meant going the extra step to pamper Gabe with extra soft blankets and the man’s dream breakfast. 

Gabe leaned into Jack, taking his hand once again, “Thank you.”

Jack cleared his throat, “Well, let’s dig in before this gets cold.”


End file.
